


Lap Puppy

by lilsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Post-Time Skip, Thighs, light degradation, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsocks/pseuds/lilsocks
Summary: Bokuto finds out you have a thigh kink before you do.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 127





	Lap Puppy

Bokuto realizes that you have a thigh kink before you do.

It's another normal morning and he's awake before you. He's always the first one to wake up because he likes to go for a short run before breakfast. You’re still sound asleep half on top of him with one leg slung over his thigh and your head tucked against his shoulder. Bokuto hates to leave you when you look so comfy snuggled up to him. But he knows as soon as he gets out of bed you'll curl up in the big warm spot he'll leave behind so it’s not like you’ll be left without his warmth which makes him feel a little less guilty,

Shifting his leg to slip it out from under you, Bokuto unintentionally runs his bare thigh along your clothed slit. He doesn't think much of what he had done until your small moan causes him to freeze. It's not like your sleepy groan or a general sleep hum either. He's heard that moan enough to know what it was entailing. He moves his thigh again, this time purposely grinding it into your pussy and as a result, you give the same moan. This time even softly grinding your hips into the motion. A wide smirk stretches across Bokuto’s face. Were you liking this? Were you really getting off to his thigh in your _sleep_? Oh, Bokuto was going to have a field day with this new knowledge about you when he got back.

You wake up like normal. Sure you felt a little wet down there, but it wasn't the first time you had a wet dream that couldn’t remember. You get out of bed only bothering to wash your face and brush your teeth. Clothes could wait until you were awake enough for them. You could take your time cooking this morning since you didn't have to log into work until noon. You contemplate even bothering to put pants on since the meeting you'd be having will you only show your shoulders up. You decide that that's a decision to make after breakfast and coffee.

Bokuto comes back from his run while you're at the stove mixing eggs. God, he loves how you look in the morning; messy hair pulled back dressed in one of his old T-shirts he got when he first joined the MSBY Jackals just barely covering your butt. Bokuto strides into the kitchen with a smug smirk on his face. More than once have you commented how hot you think he looks post-workout in a pair of volleyball shorts and a thin sheen of sweat making his bare skin shine.

He wraps his arms around you from behind and kisses your cheeks, “Good morning."

You turn your head and stand on your tippy-toes to give Bokuto a quick peck back," Morning Kotaro."

"Come sit down with me," he kisses along the back of your neck gently pulling at your hips," I've got something to tell you."

Curious as to why your boyfriend wanting to be so affectionate this morning you switch off the stove and abandon your eggs in their mixing bowl. You let Bokuto lead you to the couch in the living room where plops himself down the middle of the and guides you to straddle one of his powerful thighs. Your arms lazily snake around his neck as you make yourself comfortable while his own hands settle firmly on your hips making sure you don’t go anywhere.

"You know you do the cutest things in your sleep."

"Is that what you set us down to tell me?" you giggle.

"You didn't let me finish!. I got examples. Like the little hums you make, the way you curl up in my spot when I get up, oh and especially the way you grind on my thigh like some needy whore."

The way his voice went from admiring to low and teasing gives you whiplash. You think that you Might have heard him wrong, "What?"

In response, he flexes the muscles in his thigh and grinds right against the sweet spot between your legs making you gasp and scrambling to grab hold of his broad shoulders, "Don't make me say it again. You won't like it if I have to repeat myself, baby girl."

Bokuto moves his thigh again. A whimper slips from your lips as your thigh tightens around him, neither reaction you were expecting. Bokuto seems like he was though. His hands push your hips down further onto his leg that begins to bounce making you tremble in delight.

"See? My needy little whore," He says smirking. He’s definitely both turned and amused with you right now. Your cheeks are such an adorable shade of red. Then there’s the downright lewd smile you have across your face as you ever so softly roll your hips, "You can get off to just about anything if it has something to do with me can't you? Like a bitch heat-" His eyes seem to darken with a realization, "like my cute little puppy."

Straddling one of Bukoto’s thick thighs and the pressure was feel so good but you have to wonder, "What-what's gotten into you this morning?"

Maybe that was the wrong, or right, question because Bokuto bounces his leg faster. His hands shifting your hips back and forth encouraging you to hump his thigh in you obediently complying craving more of the friction.

"What's gotten into me? You're the one who was grinding on my thigh this morning in _your sleep_ puppy as if I didn't fuck your pussy raw the other night."

it never fails to make you feel so hot and embarrassed when Bokuto talks to you in a degrading way like that but coupled with the way his thigh rubbing against your clit is making your underwear soaked. You look down to see the extent of the mess you're making all over his thigh but Bokuto's hand gripping your jaw, smushing your cheek, forces you to keep your eyes on him, "Oh no, no, no puppy eyes on me or I'm stopping understand."

The mere thought of your pending orgasm being ruined makes you whimper and nod your head in a yes.

"Good puppy", Bokuto lets go of you and returns his hand to your hip.

You can tell you’re getting close. There is a small warm feeling in the pit of your stomach and a sensation between your legs that’s getting bigger and hotter. They make you grow frantic. You want to cum on Bukoto’s thigh. You want it so bad. But Bokuto keeps you at a steady pace. He wants to draw this out.

“You getting close puppy?”, He asks having the audacity to slow you down.

“Kotaro~”, you whine glancing down trying to move your hips faster and he does not like that.

In fact, he holds down your hips so you can’t move at all. The building orgasm you had been so frantic to reach slowly dying down making you whimper” No~ Kotaro please I was so close!”

“Really? Well, you better tell me how badly you want to finish puppy before I decide that you haven’t been good enough to.”

“Please,” you begin without missing a beat,” Let me cum. I promise I’ll be a good puppy. Your good puppy. Please Kotaro let me cum. Wanna cum all over your thigh and make a wet mess for you.”

“Then go-ahead puppy.”, his grip loosens completely leaving you to get off on his thigh all by yourself while Bokuto just watches.

You dig your fingernails into his shoulders and hump vigorously at his thigh building up that sweet heat again. Bokuto groans at the sting and all the moans that are getting higher and higher until Your hips stall

“Kotaro, oh fuck, oh fuck~”, You moan as your orgasm causes the legs to shake and your senses to be over flooded with a time-freezing pleasure.

You rest your head on Bukoto’s shoulder as you catch your breath. Bokuto smiles smugly to himself as he rubs your back, giving you all the time you need to come down,

“So….” You breathe,” I have a thigh kink.”

“ Awesome right?


End file.
